1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a LED (Light-Emitting Diode) package improved structure and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly relates to a LED package improved structure that utilizes metallic nanoparticles for reflecting/scattering light and forming electrical isolation.
2. Description of Related Art
A LED has attracted high attentions in the lighting industry owing to its excellent features such as compact size, low energy consumption, high lighting efficiency, high response speed, longer operation life and contamination free. Applications of the LED are such broad that it can be seen on compact devices such as PDAs, smart phones or Tablets; or huge-size devices such as displays or pilot lamps.
A bare LED chip cannot be used and integrated with another device until being packaged. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional LED package improved structure.
In FIG. 1, a LED chip 20 is generally disposed on a base 10 by a SMD (Surface Mount Device) technology. The base 10 is disposed in a metallic holder 40. A highly reflective surface is formed on the interior of the metallic receiver 40 for reflecting and focusing light emitted from the LED chip 20 so as to enhance light intensity. A conductive wire 30 is connected to the LED chip 20 for providing electric power. The conductive wire 30 is connected to an extended electrode 50. The extended electrode 50 passes through the metallic holder 40 and can be connected to an outer power source.
In the aforementioned package structure, electrical isolation has to be formed between the extensive electrode 50 and the metallic receiver 40 to prevent electric short-circuit, in FIG. 1, the electrical isolation is formed by inserting an insulation material 60 between the extended electrode 50 and the metallic holder 40. Conventionally, there are various methods used for forming the electrical isolation, such as adding an insulation chip, adding an additional electrical circuit or dramatically modifying the package structure.
However, the aforementioned methods for forming the electrical isolation will increase material cost, in which the addition of the additional electrical circuit or the dramatic change on the package structure will result in complicate manufacturing process, thus greatly lowering the manufacturing efficiency.